Eyelashes
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: "I'll let you play with my eyelashes if you let me play with those." His eyes flickered down to her heaving chest then back up to her face that was beginning to turn bright red. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She screeched.


**Eyelashes**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Let me touch them!" She whined sadly, reaching out towards her black haired boyfriend who only swatted her hand away lightly while glaring at her.

"No." He hissed out in annoyance as he tried to keep her desperate fingers away from his eyes. She was so annoying sometimes!

"Just one more time!"

"I said no, Sakura."

"Please!" Sasuke sighed at the pink haired girl before him as she pouted slightly. He was trying so hard to fight against her this time because... well... this had become such a _ridiculous _habit. Why was she so obsessed with his eyelashes anyways? It was weird!

"_No_." He incised his response as he trapped her hands underneath his own and pinned them on the couch by her sides. She, in return, glared at the dark eyed male before her. She was sitting on his lap, one leg on each side of him hips while she was facing him. Said Uchiha sat on the couch, looking boredly at her.

"Why are you so _mean _to me!" She asked sadly, scrunching her eyebrows together angrily before looking away from his burning gaze. She only wanted to touch his eyelashes. Just one more time! He just didn't understand how addicting they were! She loved how dark they were and how soft they felt to the pads of her fingers. The way they curled up slightly and almost touched his eyebrows. They were just... _amazing! _

"I'm not mean to you, Sakura." He murmured out, loosening his hold on her hands as he noticed she had given up. He tried to pull her chin towards him but she snatched her face away in pretend anger. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He _hated _when Sakura acted like this towards him. He was supposed to be the stubborn one and she was supposed to be the _'omg I love you Sasuke-kun! I'll do anything to make you happy!' _one.

Ever since he had returned to the village after finally achieving his goal Sakura had been moody towards him all the time. He was actually beginning to think she had gotten over him. And his guess was confirmed when he noticed how she and Sai had always went out to eat or to the park or or laughed at each other stupid fucking jokes.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the thought. It was only when the prick kissed her - yea that's right, _kissed her_- did he lay a punch right in Sai's face and plant his own lips forcefully onto the pink haired girls mouth. Of course she slapped him afterwards and called him a bastard - not that he wasn't used to it _coughcough_Naruto_coughcough -_ but he was still shocked out of his mind. I mean, this was _Sakura _they were talking about!

But after a while of serious sulking and refusing to do anything but train his ass off did she finally come to him and ask if he'd like her to come over and make him dinner. That's when everything seemed to brighten up and Sakura became his in a matter of hours.

"Sakura, will you quit pouting and get over it." The Uchiha grumbled, reaching for her chin again only to have her pull away once more angrily. Sasuke growled lowly before throwing his head back against the couch and sighing in aggravation. What a prize she was! He could deal without the attitude that was part of the package deal.

All of a sudden, in a matter of seconds Sasuke felt the small emerald eyed girl pounce on him and clamp his arms down onto the soft cushions of the couch with her knees.

"Gotcha!" She squealed happily as she wasted no time to lift her slim fingers up towards his eyes. Sasuke frowned before quickly, flipping them so that Sakura was laying on her back and he was on top of her small form. She squealed in surprise and anger as the Uchiha above her adjusted his weight and form so that he was more comfortable, smirking evilly at his girlfriend.

"You'll have to do better then that _Sa-ku-ra ." _He purred into her ear, pulling the flesh in between his teeth and sucking on it gently. Sakura whimpered lowly as she felt his wet mouth pull in her ear lobe, licking it softly.

"This isn't fair Sasuke-kun!" She complained, moving her arms from under him and gently pulling on his black locks to get him to stop. Sasuke smirked as he pulled away and look at the girl below him. She looked flustered and he knew why. She couldn't get enough of him. Whether it was a simple small kiss or a hot make-out session, she just never could get enough. But what would you expect? He was an Uchiha after all.

"I'll make you a deal, Sakura." He told her, seriousness laced in his voice as he watched her look at him in curiousity. "I'll let you play with my eyelashes if you let me play with those." His eyes flickered down to her heaving chest then back up to her face that was beginning to turn bright red.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She screeched in embarrassment as she tried to place her hands over her chest area. Sasuke only smirked while grabbing hold of her arms and pinning them to her sides.

"Is that a yes, Sakura?" He purred out as he buried his face into the warm skin of her neck. Sakura's cheeks only became more inflamed. Sasuke had never acted like this with her before. He was always so with held and moody all the time. And now he was acting _seductive _with her?

"N-no!" She squealed, trying to get her arms free, squirming away from him as he only chuckled darkly, removing his face from her neck and staring at her flushed face. He had expected her to say no, that's why he had said it. He knew she was too Innocent to let him actually touch her and that meant that he wouldn't have to let her play with his eyelashes anymore. Score!

"Okay then." He shrugged, getting up from his position and sitting on the other end of the couch as he picked up a mission scroll from his coffee table and began to read through it. Sakura stared at him in shock. Had Sasuke Uchiha just given up? Just like that? She narrowed her eyes at him with a frown. He did that on purpose! He wanted her to say no! That...that...that ass hole!

Smirking, Sakura crawled her way over to her arrogant boyfriend and forcefully ripped the scroll right from his hands. Sasuke shot her the most awful glare he could muster but his eyes widened as she crawled right back onto his lap. What was she doing? He noted the gleam in her eyes and the smirk on her face as he rose an eyebrow. She was up to something and he didn't like it.

"Sasuke-kun, I really really do love you even though your a fucking jerk sometimes! And I guess since you are planning on marrying me anyways that this could be our little secret." She told him sweetly as she gently grasped his rough hands in her soft ones and gently placed them over her breasts. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he looked at his girlfriend.

"S-Sakura, What are you doing?" He stutttered out, surprised. He hadn't expected this out of her at all. Of course he was going to marry her someday and probably touch the small mounds in his hands all the time but _not now!_ What was she doing?

"I want to play with your eyelashes!" She told him stubbornly as she frowned and glared at him. He couldn't help but smirk at her persistence. Fine, if she wanted to touch them so bad, he'd let her. But not before making her hold up her part of the deal. Sakura whimpered lowly as she felt Sasuke's fingers begin to move and squeeze her fleshy mounds, a smirk plastered on his face.

Suddenly, Sakura's fingers were gently brushing through his long eyelashes lovingly as she allowed him to have his fun. He only smirked at her. Sasuke knew one thing for sure. Sakura would surely be great at being an Uchiha because Uchiha's always got what they wanted no matter what. And it seemed as though she mastered that skill.

Sakura sighed softly before resting her forehead against his, kissing his eyes that were now closed softly before running her lips back and forth across his eyelashes as they brushed against her sensitive skin.

"Mmm..Sasuke-kun?" She murmured, still in pure bliss from having his hands on her and being able to play with her favorite part of him. Sasuke grunted in reply, showing that he was listening. "Do you think I could put some mascara on them? Just to see what they would look like?" She asked softly, rubbing her forehead against his. Sasuke Stiffened. "I really want to." ... _Oh shit. _Good thing she wasn't an Uchiha just yet.

* * *

_So what do you think! :D I haven't put a story up in a while so I decided to hurry up and write this down. I really loved the idea and I hope you did too! lol I'm working on another fanfiction about them and Ryu when he was a baby but it's really long so far and I know it's going to take me another day or two to finish it if not longer so I decided maybe a little oneshot while you wait for the big one! :D_

_Also, thank you all for the advice about my friend situation. It worked out fine. I did address them and I wasn't all blow-up-in-your-faceish and I sat down with them and talked it out. They all cried and it made me feel really bad but I'm very glad I did it and I'm moving on. Thanks again for your support and advice. I was actually very surprised about how many of you tried to help! I was in shock! lol I totally love you all and thanks again! :D_


End file.
